willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is a main character in Endventures. He is a skillful fighter and half-enderman, making him a valuable ally. He is voiced by Mikemc Vg. Role in the Series Shadow debuted in Episode 3, trying to survive just like everyone else. He joined Colin, Red, and Porkey shortly after meeting them, and has since then proven to be a most useful member. The Endermaster thought that Shadow would be an excellent servant and tried to turn him into an enderman using a potion that would force him to obey him. As the potion had a suspicious colour, Endreai tried to make it look like a health potion using a pink dye. This initially seemed to have ruined the potion, but it was later revealed to have just slowed down the effect. Shadow was still turning into an enderman, and in the end of Episode 5 it really started to show. By Episode 6 he had turned into a green-eyed enderman. He then saved the group from Wrecker. In Episode 7 his condition was cured by the crazy witch. The cure stopped the effect, but he remained in his half-enderman state. Since then he has been able to teleport and turn into an enderman. Appearance In his human form, Shadow wears a black striped clothing that hides most of his face,excluding the eyes. He has pale skin and purple eyes which were green before he became a half-enderman. His enderman form resembles a regular enderman except that it has green eyes. Personality Shadow acts in a mysterious manner. He sleeps in a meditative position and has never been seen to eat. He never uses contractions in his speech, and frequently uses complex words. He also never seems to really relax. While the others were eating, he was keeping watch and when they were sailing he was exercising on top of the mast. He claims he is unable to kill humans, which is why he was expelled from the assassin academy. Abilities Having been trained as an assassin, he is the most skilled hand-to-hand fighter of the main cast. After being turned into an half-enderman he gained the ability to teleport and shapeshift into an enderman. It can be assumed that he is stronger in his enderman form, as he shapeshifts into it during battle. He possesses a stolen Endblade but has not demonstrated any ability to use it to produce shockwaves. - Shapeshifting, between his human and enderman form. - Teleporting, in both forms. - He is very skilled in combat. - Apparent resistance to heat, suffering no ill-effects from wearing a full-body black suit all day. Trivia *It speculated that he is an orphan, as the academy would have taken him in after the death of his parents. *He is very pragmatic and seems to have been at least partially desensitized to death by his time in the assassin academy. After Boom's death he was the first to remind them about their objective, not showing any compassion to Click-Clack or Nobraynes that were mourning their dead friend. *In the first episodes he used a move called the "Spin-like-hell-move", due to Willcraft being too lazy to animate an actual fight. He later lost this ability as Willcraft deemed it too 'Ninjago-like'. Category:Endventures Characters Category:Overworld Resistance Category:Protagonist